


The Sick Fic

by Star_Jelly



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: My first fic!Lance and Keith get paired up for training, but Lance notices Keith acting strangely





	1. Rough Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where this fits in the series, I just thought it was a cute idea. Also, sorry for any inaccuracies between this and the show, I’m only up to season two at th moment so I’m going off of that and some spoilers I’ve seen for recent seasons

Lance made his way down the halls of the Altean castle. He was not in a good mood. Then again, none of the other Paladins were. They had all been woken up at the crack of dawn by Allura and Coran for a surprise, early morning training session. They had also divided the Paladins into teams and Lance just had to get paired up with Keith. Great, he thought to himself. Now I have to spend the morning dealing with the emo trash lord.  
He was not ready to face his comrade. He had only just realized that he had feelings for him and he had no idea how to deal with them. And today’s circumstances had made it worse. He hadn’t slept well last night and he didn’t have the energy to suppress his emotions. It was too early for this shit.  
“Keith?” He said, knocking loudly on his partner’s door. He waited a few minutes and heard no response. He let out a frustrated sigh. Probably stayed up all night brooding, he thought. “Hey, Mullet, open up!” He yelled. “We have training today and Allura thought it’d be a good idea to pair me with-“  
The automatic door opened suddenly. Lance took a few steps inward to see Keith sprawled out face down on the bed, sheets littering the floor and indicating a fitful night of rest.  
“Keith?” Lance said. His partner let out a small groan and raised his head. His raven hair was sticking out every which way, and his face was heavily flushed, paling the rest of his body in comparison. “Dude, are you ok?” Lance asked. “You look like shit.”  
Keith slowly sat up and ran a hand through his tangled hair. “Mm, I’m fine.” He responded, his voice rasped slightly. “Why, you worried about me?” Lance felt his ears grow hot. Shit. Everyone knew his ears turned red when he was embarrassed.  
“N-No! Why would you-“  
“Aw, look! His ears are red!” Keith cooed mockingly. Lance huffed. “Fuck you. Meet me outside so we can get this over with.” Lance stormed out of the room.  
Keith sighed. He did feel more than a bit off. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Was it cold or was it just him? No, it’s was cold. He was fine. Just fine. And even if he wasn’t, he was going to tough it out anyway. He wasn’t going to let a little cold bring him down.


	2. Training

Despite his protests that he was fine, Lance was having a hard time believing it. On their way to the training room, Keith trudged slowly behind his partner, hobbling every couple of steps like he was struggling to keep himself upright. During training, Lance went a little easier on him than usual. He doubted Keith would notice anyways. It looked like he was struggling to stay alert and his aim was terrible.  
“Keith,” Lance finally spoke up. I really think you should be done for the day. You look like garbage.”  
“Lance, for the final time, I’m fine.” Keith snapped. “Now we’re gonna fight and you’re gonna give me all you got.” Lance sighed in both frustration and worry. He didn’t want to hurt his comrade.  
Lance lunged at Keith, who spun around and dodged his attack. Lance aimed for his side, just barely missing. Keith was panting hard, but he showed no signs of stopping. He lunged at Lance and hit him in the chest with his weapon in the weakest way Lance had ever felt. Lance put a hand to his chest as Keith backed away. Damn, he thought. That was actually a little sad.  
His thoughts were soon impeded when he saw Keith drop his weapon and slump to the floor. “Keith!” Lance shouted, running to his side. Keith lay there, his breathing ragged and looking severely pained. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Lance said, panicking. “Help!” He shouted. “Can I get some help in here please?!” He was praying that one of the other Paladins would hear him. He looked down at his partner. God, he looked so helpless. Limp in his arms, face flushed, quietly wheezing. Lance felt his heart breaking at the sight of it. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Pidge and Allura running into the training room towards them. Keith saw them only for a second before everything went black.

 

Keith woke up in a bad state. Every part of his body ached and he was freezing. He groaned and slowly pried his eyes open. He was in his room in bed, laying beneath a thick, fluffy blanket. He turned his head to find that he was not alone. Lance sat hunched over in a chair opposite him, asleep. Keith tried to say something, but it caused a horrible scratchy pain in his throat and he started to cough loudly. Lance’s head jolted upright. “Keith? Shit.” He said. He walked briskly over to the bedside table and produced a glass of water (AN: does water even exist on this planet? I dunno, just bear with me), which he handed to Keith. Keith took it from his hand and chugged it. God, why was his throat so dry? And why did his chest feel so tight? He tried to sit upright, but his arms couldn’t support his weight and they wobbled a bit before he fell back down. Lance took the glass from him and set it on the bedside table, then proceeded to help his comrade sit up. Keith sat with his head propped up against his pillow and sighed loudly.  
“You know, I don’t need your help.” He said, agitated. His voice came out rough and slightly deeper than usual and it caught him off guard.  
“Yeah, bullshit,” Lance retorted. “The guy who passed out at practice and can’t even sit up by himself doesn’t need my help.” Keith sighed again. Now that he thought about it, he really did feel like shit. Why the hell did he decide to tough it out? Now he was just embarrassed.  
“You don’t have to do this, you know.” He said quietly. “I know,” Lance said, sighing. “But I wanted to. We haven’t been on good terms since we met, but I feel like we’ve been getting closer and I appreciate that you’ve been tolerating me lately. Besides, it’s not like I was just gonna leave you out there.”  
Keith chuckled. “Don’t go falling for me now. He replied flirtatiously. Lance huffed and his ears turned bright red. Keith shivered and Lance winced. He hated seeing him like this. He grabbed the edges of the comforter and pulled them up to his shoulders. Keith normally would’ve made some smartass remark at this, but he was too tired to think of one.  
Lance stood up. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you alone for a little bit. You should probably get some rest. But don’t worry, Coran’ll be here soon. He said he’s making you soup. Some old family cure.” Keith groaned loudly and buried his face in his pillow.


	3. Drowsy Affection

Keith was awoken by something cold and wet being placed on his forehead. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Lance placing a wet cloth on his face.  
“Oh, good, you’re awake.” Lance said with relief. Shit, he thought. Did that sound clingy? It probably did. Shit. Regardless, he kept his cool.   
“Your fever hasn’t gone down since this morning, so I thought this would help.” Keith looked at him. “How long was I out for?” He asked. “About an hour.” Lance replied. “I see you haven’t touched the soup Coran made you.” Keith looked over at the bowl of sickly gray sludge sitting beside him and gagged.   
“I’m not hungry.” He replied weakly. Lance chuckled. Keith closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn’t used to Lance being this nice to him. Instances like this were rare and Lance usually brushed them off when they were brought up between them.   
“I talked with Allura. She’s super worried about you. She says she’s never seen anything like this. She was worried you might actually be dying. But it’s probably just the flu. I told her you’d feel better after some bed rest. How are you feeling, by the way?”   
“Not much different.” Keith responded. He may not have been dying, but he sure as hell felt like it.   
“Lance,” he mumbled. Lance had to keep himself from cringing. He couldn’t stand seeing him like this—the flushed face, the ragged breathing, his raspy voice, he could barely sit up on his own. But he held his neutral expression and looked down at his sickly partner.   
“How are you so good at this? Y’know, taking care of people?”   
“Oh. Well, back on earth, my mom was—is usually busy with work, so I had to learn to take care of my siblings.”   
Keith chuckled. “You were a dad-mom?”  
“Yep. Everything from making lunches to flu cures, Dad-Mom Lance’s gotcha covered.” Lance replied, puffing out his chest and putting his hands on his hips in an overly-proud gesture.   
Keith grinned. God, he looked like such a dork. “Well, thank you for taking care of me, Dad-Mom Lance.”   
Lance grabbed the tip of one of his ears as he felt it grow hot. “Oh, i-it’s no problem.” He stammered, clearings his throat.  
Keith heard him say something angrily under his breath in Spanish before he rose out of his chair. “Well, I should probably leave you alone. Let you get some sleep and finish training.” He was just stepping out the door when—  
“Lance.”  
He turned to look at his partner. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”   
Lance was stunned—how the hell fo you respond to that? He let out a squeak before composing himself. “Why? Too scared to sleep alone?” He teased. Keith sighed in frustration. “No! It’s, it’s just—“ Shit. Having sick brain was making it hard to think.   
Before he could think of a response, Lance had made his way back to his bedside. “It’s fine, dude. I get it.” He calmly stated. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. Keith looked at him, sighed, and lay his head back down. He breathed slowly and deeply. He had just started to doze off when he felt Lance sandwich his hand between his hands. Keith wanted to make some smartass remark at this action, but he was too tired to think of one and the more he thought about it, the less he cared. This actually felt really nice.  
Lance looked longingly at his partner. No quick remarks or angry comebacks at the fact they were holding hands. Wow, being sick had really made him soft.   
Lance looked down lovingly at Keith as his closed and he slowly drifted off.


End file.
